


Arthur

by dollalpaca



Series: Waitress AU [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Waitress AU, i have named this ship jessence and you can join me or fight me, it's NOT a waitress the musical au though, it's just a couple of rugirls working as waitresses and their daily shenanigans, responsible pet parents, the summary is exactly everything that's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Jan and Jaida get a pet together.
Relationships: Jaida Essence Hall/Jan Sport
Series: Waitress AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I’m obssesed with the dynamic of these two in my Waitress AU. Also because we could all use a little bit of fluff in our lives. :) Hope you enjoy! It’s not beta-ed, so please excuse the mistakes.

Jaida pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to remain calm and not yell at her girlfriend.

“Jan,” she begins in a warning tone. But Jan still has that pout and puppy eyes in her face that, most of the time, is enough for Jaida to give in and comply with her girlfriend’s wishes. But not this time. “We _can’t_ have a pet, we don’t have the time to take care of one,” she says slowly so that Jan understands.

Jan is silent for a moment, an expression of pure disappointment settling in her face as Jaida pats her shoulder, thinking she won. But she jerks her head up again soon afterwards, putting on a smile again.

“We can get a low maintenance pet! Like, I dunno, maybe a hamster? Oh, or we could get a fish!” She offers with excitement. Jaida sighs, ready to say again why they can’t have a pet, but Jan proceeds before she can say anything. “ _Please_ just consider it. I grew up with all kind of pets, and I feel like that’s what been missing in our apartment, y’know? The only thing left to consider it a full home.”

Jaida purses her lips. She is very much aware of the fact that although Jan had been delighted to move in with her, there was something missing according to her. Jan had tried to shake away that feeling by buying a few indoor plants and placing them on the windows, then it was filling the empty spaces in the wall with pictures of them and their families, and after that it was remodeling the apartment.

Considering none of those things had helped her, Jaida has to admit it’s a valid point. She sighs in defeat.

“I’ll think about it,” she merely says, Jan beams and gives her girlfriend a short kiss.

At night they go to work at the restaurant like they always do, so Jaida doesn’t really have much time to think about it like she promised between taking orders, serving the costumers and enduring the daily kitchen shenanigans.

Jan kisses her on the cheek whenever she gets the chance and she’s as smiley as she always is, but after their previous conversation her happiness hits different.

The next day is their day off, so Jaida sits with Jan in their couch and they have a serious talk about owning a pet and what kind they should get _if_ they decide to get one. There’s also a talk about commitment and how getting a pet together is a huge step for them; Jaida doesn’t dare to step into the ‘what would happen if we break up and out pet is in the middle’ conversation yet.

They both agree that first they should check with their landlord on what kind of animals are allowed, or if animals are allowed altogether.

A couple of days later they find out that small animals are allowed, and he’s willing to turn a blind eye with medium sized dog breeds.

Almost right off the bat they settle on not getting a dog or a cat; Jaida is right when she says they don’t have time to train a dog, and although cats are pretty independent beings Jan happens to be allergic to them.

They research a lot before going with the most obvious option: a hamster. They’re easy to take care of, are mostly nocturnal and don’t require any kind of training, just need to be provided with tunnels and wheels to entertain themselves. It’s perfect.

Jan insists on doing a little more research on hamsters because if she’s going to be a hamster mom, she’s going to be the best one out there — she even tries to polish her craftsmanship skills by making tiny things for their future hamster child. Jaida lets her be and joins to the craft hours sometimes, just because her girlfriend looks genuinely happy when she does and she likes seeing her happy.

Naturally, being waitresses they don’t have that much money to throw away by buying hamster stuff, so they do a budget and the math says they should save up for one to two months to afford all the stuff hamsters need.

For Jan the days go awfully slow and she does her best to serve even the grumpiest costumers with a smile if it means she’ll get better tips. Meanwhile, Jaida is only aware of the passing of the days because every day when she wakes up, aside from the usual kiss she gets from Jan while she’s doing breakfast, she says out loud the date before crossing it in the calendar.

When they have enough money they buy on Craigslist a big enough cage, tunnels, and miscellaneous things Jan insists will make their new baby happy before actually getting it, just so they can be prepared.

Though Jaida doesn’t show it nearly as much as her girlfriend, she is actually really excited, having written down a couple names she likes and all.

The day finally arrives and Jan is vibrating with happiness as they walk to the pet store.

Before she can run to the hamster cages Jaida firmly takes Jan’s hand and stares right into her eyes.

“Babe, remember all the research we did, okay? We’re just getting one. Not two, just _one_. Normal hamsters don’t like being housed together.”

Jan scoffs and starts to walk through the store, still hand in hand with Jaida.

“I’m not a child, Jay. You don’t need to tell me that.”

“I know, babe; you’re a grown woman capable of taking rational decisions. But you _are_ like a human puppy, y’know,” Jaida says with a laugh and Jan gasps offended.

“I am not!” She complains, letting go her girlfriend’s hand to fold her arms. Jaida cocks a brow with an amused smile.

“Honey, if we hadn’t agreed on buying a hamster beforehand and just came into the store to buy whatever spoke to us, we’d be walking out with all of the pets available,” she points out, and Jan would fight her if she wasn’t right.

Sometimes Jaida thinks her girlfriend’s heart is too big; otherwise she can’t come up with an explanation as to how one human can have so much love to give.

They study all of the hamsters in the store for a solid ten minutes before Jan finally narrows it down to two buddies that she has absolutely fallen in love with.

“They’re both so cute, I really can’t decide,” Jan says in an apologetic tone, but her girlfriend gives her a soft kiss in the cheek, looking at the ones Jan is pointing at.

“The one with the caramel fur and white spots is cute,” she simply says, and Jan gives her a toothy smile before wandering off to search for an employee.

On their way home they discuss about what will they name their son —well, according to the employee it’s a boy, but you never know—, though it’s more like Jaida is throwing names and Jan is peeking through the holes in the box every other second and not paying much attention to Jaida. She lets her be because, what the hell, she’d do the same if she was holding the box. Besides, Jan looks really cute like that.

When they get home Jan decides his name is Arthur. Jaida inquires her why with an amused smile, barely holding back a laugh when Jan starts showing him around the apartment.

“Well, it’s the name of a king, and he’s my king now,” she explains as she looks at the hamster as if it’s the most precious thing in the whole earth. “I think you should hold our son too.”

Jaida cups her hands and Jan gently leaves Arthur in them. Jaida brings him closer to her body and if Jan later says she cried a little when Arthur pressed his tiny nose against her chest she’ll say she has no proof. 


End file.
